


You Know What To Do

by pbndgeli



Series: HS au [2]
Category: geliocs, neraphine
Genre: Angst, Voicemail, phonecall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbndgeli/pseuds/pbndgeli





	You Know What To Do

I was sent straight to voicemail again. By now, I wasn't surprised at all. "Hi, this is Bo. You know what to do." And then I heard that beep. Who knows how many voice messages I left her? Way too much, that's for sure.

 

"Hey, um . . . I'm going to go back now. This time it's official. Could you, um-" I had to clear my throat because my voice was shaking too much. "Bo, I let you go. Now it's time to come back. Time for me to come back. Please, just . . . call me when you hear this."

 

Then I hung up. I knew I didn't let her go. Not really at least. Maybe that's why she never came back, never returned my calls or emails, and never said hello.


End file.
